


Things we don't like to admit

by Morathi_Cain



Category: I Told Sunset About You - Fandom, I Told Sunset About You | แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ
Genre: Ep 3, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Teh wonders what's happening in this room, Teh's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Set during episode 3: Teh had been sure he'd share a room with Oh. They had promised each other, after all ...
Relationships: Teh/Oh Aew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Things we don't like to admit

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the episode several times and just could not NOT write anything about Teh's feelings.  
> So, have fun ;)

Things we don't like to admit

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dfaf779853e7f2e9c16fcc5b7aa78f0b/57020897d6cd8bee-31/s500x750/27dd2251f1ca95ed4e0c5f602edd0c216de62067.png)

How had he been able to forget Bas? Teh stared, too many words on the tip of his tongue, his body in a permanent state of almost moving forward. Almost holding on to Oh, who was so close but distant. Oh, who had chosen Bas for the night and it felt like a rejection. Of course, Teh tried to tell himself, Oh would choose the man he was in love with.  
‘The man he was in love with.’  
The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth as he continued to watch. Right. Sure. Oh was in love with Bas. Teh had known this, had helped Oh get closer for weeks while despising every second, every minute they had spend together.

“Don’t give my time to anyone else”, he had said and the promise was weighing on his heart as he wanted to scream those words now, demanding Oh to look at him, only at him.

It was unfair, he knew. It was irrational and stupid and he knew!  
But it didn’t change a thing as he wandered around the room, wondering what they were talking about right now. As he watched them being close at the beach, saw every touch, every little gesture and glance exchanged. As he lay in his bed, next to Phillip, his thoughts in the next room.  
Oh appeared again in front of his mind, crawling closer with this look in his eyes which had stolen all breath from Teh’s lungs, all sense from his mind. If Oh was like this to him, his friend, how would he act in front of his crush? Would he do the same? Or … a shiver ran down his back and made him grip the bed sheet so tight, it hurt … how far would Oh go? What would he dare, finally being in one room, in one bed with Bas? Would they touch? Would they … kiss? Would …

With a start, Teh was sitting upright, his heart beating like crazy. What if Bas wanted more? No, he was too soft for that. But the image of Oh on his knees right in front of him didn’t leave Teh, was burnt into his memory now. Oh might want to and what a fool Bas would be to say no to this. To reject Oh. Beautiful, seductive Oh …

Teh was out the room, the door falling close behind him before he could stop himself, his wish to rip the door open, pull Oh away from Bas and hold onto him, overwhelming. He wanted to stop them. He wanted to make sure Bas would never see this side of Oh, would never be able to touch him the way Teh imagined in his mind. He wanted …

With a choke, Teh hunkered down, hugging his knees and stared into the dark. He didn’t know what he wanted, couldn’t admit whatever it was he was feeling. No matter how much every fibre of his being screamed “mine” into the void around him. Even though he had no … every right to do so.

Cold sweat ran down his neck and when he finally moved, his thoughts in chaos, his arms and legs felt clammy and numb. Slowly, he sat down on the sofa, not ready to go back to bed. How should he even fall asleep with such mayhem in his mind? A dry huff escaped his throat, the echo of a laugh.  
No.  
Intently he listened into the silence, trying to decipher what was going on in the rooms next to him. Was it someone breathing heavily or the sound of people making out? Had he just heard a moan?  
Even if he would have wanted, Teh could not have moved, frozen to the spot, his thoughts running circles in his newfound prison. He would stay here and wait until he’d know. Until he’d know for sure …

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it =^^=
> 
> -> you can find and message me here: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
